


Freedom Seekers

by biggest_stupidhead, Tired_cat034



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Bisexual Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Childhood Friends, Commander Erwin Smith, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Gay Panic, German Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman Are Siblings, Levi Ackerman Has Issues, Levi Ackerman Hates the Cold, Levi Ackerman in Love, Love Triangles, Middle Ages, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Sexism, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scientist Hange Zoë, Scout Regiment, Unrequited Love, Ymir is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggest_stupidhead/pseuds/biggest_stupidhead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_cat034/pseuds/Tired_cat034
Summary: In a world where dragons exist, they are hated by many, hunted by men and slaughtered by the thousands. But what happens when the last generation of Dragon Seekers sets out on their journey to save the dying race? Will they be able to defeat their enemy? What if their enemy is just as innocent as they are?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa ackerman/ Original Female character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to compose a Dragon rider/fantasy AU, once again this is pretty self indulgent but thought I'd share! Hopefully you enjoy!!

The young girl ran through the woods eagerly as she chased down a large ram. Each step she took was quiet. So quiet that the animal didn’t even bat an eye. The sheep stopped in his tracks and leaned down to chew on some grass. She took her stance behind an old oak and lifted her wooden bow. Reaching behind her back, she carefully pulled out an arrow and noched it between the string and her forefinger. She pulled the string of her bow back until her thumb brushed her cheek. She closed her left eye and honed in on the shoulder of the animal, she counted to three before taking a slow inhale. As she silently exhaled she felt her body still, at just the right moment she released the taut string, which bounced back and tickled her face. The arrow whistled through the air and landed with a dull thunk in the ram’s chest. The animal froze and leapt a few bounds through the grassy grove of trees before disappearing into the thick trees. With a growl the girl pulled another arrow from her quiver and stood to give chase. But before she could leave her hiding place a heavy hand caught her shoulder. She whirled around in shock, her mouth hanging open ready to protest. But the air left her lungs at the sight of familiar amber eyes gazing into her own jade green ones. 

“Frankie, I’m so glad that I found you, your father is livid.” The boy pulled his hand back and also took a healthy step back. Frankie bristled, still in the mindset of the hunt, which had so rudely been interrupted. 

“You think I dunno that.” She snapped, throwing her arms to rest simply by her sides. The whole point of going on this hunt had been to escape her parents’ nagging. For the past week it had been: “Have ya packed yet?” or “Make sure to sharpen that dagger.” it was getting old, after having been away for a full year already she had grown accustomed to being on her own, having the liberty to make her own decisions. It had been bliss, but alas she had to return back to the village for supplies and to give a report, just as all the other dragon seekers must do. 

“We don’t have long now, the sun will come up and it will be time for us to depart once more.” The boy told her these things, although she already knew this information.  
“You really should try and get some rest.” He said, as she shifted, a twig snapping under his weight. The sound made Frankie cringe, Harvey never had been good company on a hunt, he was much too large to roam through the forest undetected. 

“Fine, let’s head back then.” Frankie relented, knowing that he wouldn’t leave her side now that he was with her. His shoulders slumped with relief as she began to silently pad through the dense forest. The chill of winter had retreated, making way for fresh growth of spring, the forest was lush and teeming with new life. It was Frankie’s favorite time of year, the mountain that the clan called home was most vibrant in late spring and early summer, the melting snow from the peaks would cause the creeks to overflow and become insanely chilly. Frankie stepped onto the well worn path at last, much to Harvey’s relief, the village wasn’t far from here. 

Nestled on the mountain was the small remote village that the teens called home. The small establishment had dwindled in size, only a single main road connected the buildings. The community was mainly hunters and gatherers, the mountainside was not rich in soil, making farming nearly impossible.Not many chose this lifestyle anymore when there was a large city not more than a week’s travel away. Norwich was barely even qualified to be called a village at this point. The old fashioned view that the village clung to prevented the citizens to linger for long, dragon riding was not legal, and being so close to the metropolis that was known as Eldia was not ideal. The Eldian Empire had doubled in size since the Marlyan Empire had been defeated and once more consumed by the Eldians. Norwich was known for producing infamous dragon riders, who worked to protect and preserve the dragon species, fewer than three hundred dragons remained thanks to the Scout Regiment. Frankie dug her nails into her palms as she stalked down the beaten path, Harvey close on her heels. She had been searching for her dragon for over a year now, going into her second year once the sun rose. The last crop of dragon seekers had not returned, meaning that they died in search of their dragons or were arrested for fraternizing with the creatures. 

“I know that we aren’t meant to speak of it but-” 

“No, I won’t tell you.” Frankie cut Harvey off, her words minced and sharp. He flinched and chuckled awkwardly, she was really pissed at him. She knew that Harvey was wanting to ask her about her travels for the past year, however it was highly discouraged to speak about the journey that was taken when searching for a dragon. It was meant to be a sacred link between the pair. 

“You’re right.” he chuckled a bit dejectedly as the pair emerged from the trees, the soft baying of sheep and goats was filling the crisp morning air along with the melody of song birds. A shepherd was tending to the sheep and goats as the couple walked into the small town, passing by the cabins and lone barn. The sun was rising slowly, today was the Summer solstice, a sacred day to their people. It marked the second departure of dragon seekers, this year it would be Frankie, Maeve, Harvey, Killian, and Mary. All of them had already taken a year to dip their toes in the water in a sense. However due to their close proximity to the Eldian Empire they needed to travel a great distance to reach dragons. But it was customary to return after a year as frustrating as it was, in the old days it would take seekers less than six moons to find their partner, so it wasn’t as big of a deal to return in a single year. Frankie came to a halt in front of the humble cabin that her family called home, a few chickens were scratching in the dirt and cooing in the early morning light. Harvey kicked his toe in the dirt, sending a small dust cloud up into the air. 

“Well…” Harvey chuckled a bit awkwardly as Frankie rolled her eyes as she climbed the steps up to her cabin. She paused on the top step and leaned down, her hand reaching for Harvey’s broad shoulder, with a heavy sigh she brought her lips to his cheek and gave him a peck. He smiled triumphantly and turned to leave, Frankie crossed her arms and shook her head as she watched him saunter off. 

Frankie pushed into the house, the wood burning stove popped in the corner and her mother stocked the logs, her back turned to Frankie. 

“Took ya long enough.” She muttered, turning around and wiping her hands free of the soot. 

“I was huntin’” Frankie said, her words clipped as she moved to retreat into her room before her father arrived. 

“Aren’t you always, it’s time you gave up on this dragon business, settle down and marry Harvey.” Her mother began her age old rant, and Frankie rolled her eyes. 

“Mother my time isn’t up yet, I could still-” 

“Enough of this talk, the girl is right Ellenor.” Frankie’s father lumbered into the room, ducking his head to squeeze under the door frame. 

“But James-” 

“She’s all we got left, the last chance of glory.” He interrupted, as he dropped his ancient hunting knife onto the table. Frankie stood tensely, she hated when her parents spoke like this, both pressuring her to follow opposite paths. 

“We’ve already lost two to the cause, is that not enough?!” Ellenor’s voice was strangled and thick with emotion as she planted her hands onto the tabletop and leaned into James’ space. 

“There ain’t much of a choice, she’ll die either way. Might as well die with honor.” James grunted as he picked his knife back up to clean the blade. 

“You know I don’t agree with that.” Ellenor slammed her fist onto the table and James sighed before looking up. Ellenor’s lip trembled as she tried to hold back her tears, James reached up and cupped her cheek in one of his large callous hands. 

“Nor do I, but it is the truth. Francine is the last of our line, our last chance to bring honor to our name once more.” James spoke slowly, Ellenor grabbed his hand and held it closer to her face as a few tears escaped her eyes. James looked to his daughter, who stood still as a statue in the center of the room. Frankie stood taller under his gaze, lifting her chin proudly and meeting his eyes with reserve. 

“Aye.” She agreed, adjusting her quiver and hanging her bow next to her father’s on the wall. 

“See, she understands. She knows what must be done. Besides, she’s already survived a year, at the very least she can live another.” James said with a nod of approval at his daughter’s resilience. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. My emotions overcome me at times like these.” Ellenor pulled away and returned to her chores. Frankie took her cue to leave and freshen up for the long day ahead. 

__ 

The fresh air greeted the young girl's nose as she walked outside of her home for the first time today. She saw two teens bickering down the path, of course they were waiting for her. A smile spread across her warm cheeks as she ran down to meet her peers. Two small dandelions placed in her chest pocket. 

“Why must we always wait for loony?” The tall girl asked, her back turned to the other girl as she met the two with a smile. The tall girl knew what she had called her, but she brushed it off with a shrug. Glancing to Harvey who kept his eyes down. 

“Am I that much of a trouble Mary?” The young girl asked walking between the two. 

“No trouble at all.” Harvey said, nudging the girl a bit. 

“Are we going to stand here all day?” Mary asked, looking ahead at the road that led to the market. 

“Calm yourself Mary, it’s not going anywhere.” Harvey said squatting slightly in front of the girl, waiting for her to take his invitation. Which she did flash, hopping on his back and placing her arms loosely around his neck. 

“Can’t you walk Maeve? I mean you’re not a child.” Mary scoffed, walking away from the duo who just began to laugh. Despite Mary’s callous attitude she had missed her friends over the past year. 

They walked leisurely towards the village. As they got closer, Maeve could practically taste the baked bread. The bustle of the village carried a familiar tune. Harvey leaned down and let the girl slide off of his back. Mary had already left the two, going off to find the younger group of girls that worshiped her words and held her ideals. Maeve's eyes searched the market for the boy she wished to see. 

“He’s by the flowers.” Harvey said, pointing over to a tall boy who stood by a small cart. His strawberry blonde hair stood out to the girl. She smiled over to Harvey. He gave her a reassuring nod and Maeve ran off. 

“Killian.” Maeve shouted, moving closer to him. The young boy turned his head and held a kind smile on his face. He met the girl with a smile, picking her up off her feet and twirling her around. They both held each other tight, his eyes looked worn but she knew he was still the same boy from before. 

“I like your hair.” Maeve said after Killian had put her down. It had grown slightly, it looked as though he had chopped it with a small knife. 

“How I have missed you.” Killian said, placing some of her ashe blonde hair behind her ear. She looked up to him, his eyes still held that golden tint. She could feel her cheeks turn red as she looked into them. 

“I have something for you.” The young girl said, taking the small flowers out of her pocket and showing Killian. His smile widened as she placed one in his breast pocket. 

“Thank you.” He said softly, reaching down to take her smaller hands into his own larger ones. 

“Give me a break.” Harvey moaned, before turning to continue through the market. Killian chuckled and released one of Meave’s hands, sure to keep one held firmly in his grasp as if she could disappear at any given moment. The trio meandered through the main street, the people were bustling about in preparation for the evening’s send off festivities, streamers and banners were being stung between the townhouses. Stalls were being erected, goods set out for sale, children darted around the dusty road, waving small flags that had a simple dragon stitched onto them, the symbol of their people. 

“Remember that year that Frankie stole an entire shoulder of beef?” Killian scoffed as they watched the children squeal with delight. Meave scoffed and nodded, recalling the memory fondly. 

“Where is the thief anyway?” Mary asked joining the small group once more. They all looked to Harvey expecting an answer. 

“We’re not exactly attached at the hip like Maeve and Killian.” Harvey said, gritting his teeth. The two young teens let go of each other’s hands, their faces growing visibly red with embarrassment. 

“She must be around here somewhere.” Nave said, stepping on her tiptoes and grabbing onto Killians arm as she searched the crowd. They all began to search for the redhead around the lively village. Harvey’s eyes caught her first. He noticed that she was talking up a blacksmith. Who seemed to be uninterested in what she had to say. Harvey smirked at the sight of her getting worked up. 

“Over there.” The young boy said, pointing over to the girl. The teens cut through the crowd, which split at the sight of them, the famed seekers that had managed to return. Once they reached the girl they could make out her words. 

“-The hilts much too long, how will I ever get a proper hold of the bloody thing?” Frankie asked exasperatedly as she waved her hands about. The large man rolled his eyes and continued hammering the blade he was working on, drowning out Frankie’s words, much to her displeasure. 

“Hey! Are you even listening to me?” Frankie snapped, rounding the anvil to meet his downcast eyes. He pulled the glowing blade off the anvil and dunked it into a bucket of water with a loud hiss. 

“Fraid not little miss.” he said with a shake of his head. Frankie growled and abandoned the argument, as she whirled around Harvey caught her, a dopey grin on his face. 

“Long time no see little red.” Harvey said smoothly as he held her shoulders, Frankie grunted and brushed past him. 

“What brings a recluse like you into town?” Mary scoffed, giving Frankie a skeptical once over, from her ratty emerald green dress, work boots, messy hair pinned back into a loose bun. 

“Where have you been, pretty lady?” Maeve asked, pulling the young girl into a hug. 

“By the looks of it she’s been livin in the woods.” Killian said, looking the girl over with a grin. 

“Nothing new bout that.” Mary huffed, but she couldn’t keep the hint of fondness from her tone. After all, these were the people that she had grown up with, trained with. After all they were her family. 

“Can we just go now? I don’t want to spend the whole night by this blacksmith.” Maeve said, grabbing onto Frankies hand and dragging her through the market. The rest of the group followed them, all laughing along the way. 

The group made it to the large field that stood right in front of their village. Memories came flooding back, of a simpler time. When finding dragons was something miles away, and their parents would only sing them lullabies and not speak of the things that grow beyond their forest. When people were just people, and not someone who you could wed someday. When they could just be children. Frankie sat with her friends as she thought. Looking into each of their eyes, as Mary tried to hide a smile. As Maeve sat in Killians lap and looked into his eyes with hope. And when Harvey sat next to her and talked about adventure. Her stomach turned at the thought of one of them not coming home. She knew once they got out into the world she couldn’t protect them, and what she feared most was that when it came down to it she would have to make a choice that she was not prepared to make. The summer day flew by in a warm haze of wildflowers and cool creeks. The teens all waded out of the large creek, feet sloshing in the crystyline water. Meave was the last one left in the rushing creek, she was doubled over, her skirt was beginning to drag in the water as she studied the creek bottom. 

“Mary...Come look at this.” Meave said slowly, her eyes never leaving the creek bottom. Mary scoffed and rolled her eyes, but still approached the bank, the closest she dared to get to the water. She had been the only one to remain dry the whole afternoon. 

“What?” The tall girl asked. Placing some of her snowy hair behind her ear and looking into the creek. 

“Right there.” Maeve said pointing at the muck on the bottom of the creek floor. Mary squinted her eyes, trying to see if the girl was pointing at some sort of stone. But right before she could say she didn’t see anything the small blonde splashed her perfectly nice dress with dirty water. Maeve fell over with laughter, her flower filled skirt now getting drenched in the water. Mary swatted at her dress and tried to keep her balance. The rest of the group had engulfed in laughter. 

“You disgust me.” The tall girl said, walking away from the creek and leaving the blonde sitting alone in the water. Though Maeve didn’t mind, she just looked at the sky and watched the sun set as she moved her hands through the creek. Letting her fingers move gently along with the small waves that the two girls had made. 

“If you were wise you’d go get cleaned up for this evening.” Mary said as she wrung the water out of her skirts. Killian clicked his tongue and stood from his seat on the bank. 

“Almost forgot.” He agreed as he made his way back into the creek to pull Maeve out of the water. Mary stalked off in the direction of the village, not waiting for her friends. Harvey draped an arm around Frankie’s waist and pulled her flush against him, her hand splayed across his chest as they watched Killian pull Maeve out. 

“How could you forget about the biggest party of the year?” Frankie scoffed as the pair emerged from the creek, their clothes soaking wet. 

“I didn’t! Not really. I guess I just...didn’t want this day to end.” Killian rubbed the back of his neck as he rejoined the teens on the bank. Frankie’s eyes softened, she knew how he felt, and she assumed that the others felt similar as well. The past year had been a major eye opener for them, violence within the kingdoms, unforgiving wilderness, they had seen it all. Frankie was forced back into the present when the sharp sting of cold water struck her cheek, she turned to see Meave shaking her head like a dog to free the water from her ash blonde locks. 

“Mary was right, we’d better gather our things, the sun will set soon.” Harvey broke the silence, holding a hand up to his eyes as he surveyed the sky. Frankie hummed in agreement and untangled herself from the boy and set off after Mary. Meave followed close behind, holding her sopping wet skirts up to allow her to jog. The two boys walked back at a leisurely pace, having already packed the necessities for their journey. The girls reached the village first, splitting up to gather their supplies and get dressed for the journey. By the time all five of the teens were ready, the village was aglow with torches and a single bonfire in the town center. Men and women danced around the fire, casting ominous shadows over the town square. 

Frankie narrowly dodged a small child as she entered the fray, a large swine was being mounted over the flame. People cheered as Frankie and the other girls arrived, wearing their armor, which was made of shed dragon skin of various colors. On the opposite end of the clearing was the boys, along with Thomas, a boy who was a year older than them. He had found his dragon. A young fire breathing type dragon, the creature had been turned loose to survey the perimeter of the village, a luxury that they hadn’t had for years. The girls crossed the opening and stood before the boys, shoulders back and chins lifted. Harvey extended his hand as the music resumed in jaunty tune. Frankie accepted his outstretched hand and the pair began to dance, Killian and Meave followed their lead, leaving Mary to glare at the older boy, who smirked down at her, his hand held out expectantly. 

“Well Mary?” His voice was annoyingly smooth and the quirk in his lip made her chest fill with rage. 

“If you expect me to dance with ya. You’ve got another thing coming.” Mary said, crossing her arms and turning to her friends who smiled in one another’s arms as they danced around the orange flames. 

“You know ya have to.” Thomas whispered close to her. Turning her attention towards her parents who were looking directly at them. 

“I despise you.” Mary growled, taking the boys hand harshly and walking over to the group of couples. 

“Ya will be my wife.” Thomas said, pulling her close to him. His breath smelled of fish and his palms were sweaty as he took her hands into his. He reminded her of a bear, eager and greedy. They danced silently together, each of her steps worked perfectly with his. She was never one to miss a beat, each time they got closer to her parents they would give her a reassuring nod. Which made the girl lean into the boy more. Knowing that it would make her parents happy. 

The rest of the towns people joined in, bodies twirling and dancing to the rhythm of the tune, the beat of music picking up pace. Frankie smiled brightly at Harvey who spun her, his eyes full of love. Frankie felt her heartbeat speed up, the surroundings becoming overwhelming quickly. The scents of roasting meat, the sound of the jaunty music and cheering towns people filled the summer night air. It wasn’t often that the village threw large festivals like this, mainly when the seekers departed and if they returned. The music paused and Frankie slipped away, leaning against a house, her chest heaving. She just wanted to leave already, back into the woods, she never wanted to return. The childhood home that she had loved so much now felt like a prison. 

She only needed to last a few more hours, until the first rays of the sun peeked over the mountain that was directly across from them. Then the seekers would leave, resume their quest for dragons for another year. Or however long it took to find the beasts, men got longer than the women did. Women only got two years while men got their whole life if they so choose. Frankie balled her hands into fists as she looked longingly at the treetops, she wanted nothing more than to be sleeping up in them. She snuck a glance back at the festivities, people were swarming Harvey, who was pleased to feed their excitement by singing along to the music. Killian and Meave were still dancing, their arms linked as they spun. Mary was not too far off, clearly she was trying to escape her suitor, Thomas. Frankie was relieved to see that she wasn’t the only one feeling overwhelmed. Before she could reason with herself she jogged across the clearing and grabbed Mary’s hand. 

“Need a distraction?” She asked, jerking her head towards the trees. Mary’s lip curled in disgust but she nodded reluctantly. Frankie led them into the darkness, weaving through the trunks of the trees and until they reached a cliff. The cliff overlooked the valley below, which was wide and teeming with life. A river cut between the mountains as well as another large field of flowers and a grove of trees. 

“Don’t care for Thomas much do you.” Frankie asked conversationally as the pair sad in the grass, their legs dangling over the edge. Mary shook her head and scoffed in disgust. 

“Or any man for that matter.” She quipped, her blue eyes scanning the redhead’s features. Her sharp jaw, the slope of her nose and the freckles that were painted there. 

“I hear you...Although Harvey has always felt like the right choice….” 

“The outside world made you question that, didn’t it.” Mary said, clearly understanding where Frankie was coming from. 

“Aye. There’s so much that we have yet to see.” She agreed, her head tilted to look up at the blanket of stars above. 

“And you? Did you find some clarity beyond the village?” Frankie asked, her green eyes turning to meet Mary’s blue ones. She inhaled slowly, thinking over her response carefully. 

“Yes, but I’m afraid not enough.” Mary said after a moment and Frankie let out a bark of laughter. 

“It’ll never be enough Mary.” Frankie chuckled, her shoulders shaking as she looked out at the neighboring mountain. The sky was turning pink by the time the girls returned, most of the people were too drunk to notice their absence. Frankie’s father was singing loudly alongside some other men as they waved mugs of meade in the air above their head. The seekers gathered their supplies in preparation for their departure. The village elders emerged from their homes and stood by the entrance of the village, the people migrated to watch them give the departing blessings. The seekers stood in attention as the elders lit sage and waved it in front of them, bathing them in the scent. They chanted in the ancient language of their people and the townspeople echoed the prayer. 

“And now the parents and loved ones may say their goodbyes.” The elder said once he had finished burning the sage and the sun was nearly over the mountain. Frankie’s mother embraced her tightly, tears stained the leather armor that she wore, her hands grasping the bow on her back. 

“Come back to me.” She whispered as she kissed her daughter’s cheek. Her father gave her a brief hug before patting her on the back and leaning down to peck her on the cheek. 

“Make me proud.” He said, the scent of ale lingering on his breath. Frankie nodded and stepped away from them with a soft smile. 

Meanwhile, Meave hugged both her parents stiffly, her mother pulled back first, her eyes stern. 

“You’re our last hope Meave.” she said grimly. 

“You mustn’t fail.” her father said, his eyes seemed to say that she already had. She had never been able to please her parents. She nodded stiffly at them and stepped back to join Frankie. Harvey and Killian both received warm heartfelt goodbyes from their parents, being the eldest sons they were golden children among their families. Mary on the other hand didn’t even say goodbye to her mother and father. They had said all they had needed to say the night prior: “Come back with a dragon, or don’t come back at all.” and she took it personally. She wouldn’t fail them, or the village. She would be victorious if it were the last thing she did. Once the boys finished they all turned and left, the village was rowdy once more with screaming and cheering as they marched down the narrow path out of the village. 

“So what’s the plan, when should we split?” Killian asked as he tugged on his pack. 

“I’m going north this time.” Mary said as they picked their way down the mountain as they had exactly a year prior. 

“As am I.” Killian said eagerly, Mary rolled her eyes, but secretly she was glad to have a companion to travel with for a bit longer. 

“I was going to head North east this time.” Frankie said thoughtfully as she tilted her head back to catch the morning breeze. 

“I’m heading south once more.” Harvey said with a heavy sigh, he had been hell bent on finding a fire type dragon, while Mary was set on an arctic, Killian and Meave had no preference. But Frankie wanted an earth type dragon, one that dwelled in the forest and was one with it’s environment. She had heard legends from small villages in the north east of such a beast, one that lived in a cave deep in the woods. 

“Still set on that fire type?” Meave asked as she adjusted her own pack on her back. 

“Aye, I just know that I’m close to finding it.” Harvey said excitedly, his eyes shining. 

“I’ll come with you, southbound I mean… I still haven’t a clue which type is for me.” Meave said, her face a bit grim at the thought of her dragon. 

“Maybe I’ll go with you Frankie… Now that I think about it I heard a rumor that there was a beast in the mountains out east.” Killian said thoughtfully. Frankie nodded, she had heard the rumor too, but had no interest in an air type like Killian did, besides, rock climbing was not her forte. 

“Ah so the three of us can travel north and branch off at Balivack.” Frankie said, reaching into her pack for her map, the rough sketch of the continent and the major cities were laid out before her. Killian leaned over her shoulder and clicked his tongue. 

“It’ll be difficult to maneuver around those large cities, we’ll need to keep a very low profile.” Killian said, a frown on his lips. Frankie nodded in agreement, her eyes trained on the large forest that laid beyond the cities. It was one of the last untouched areas of forest on the continent. She vaguely recalled overhearing some low ranked soldiers saying that the queen was aiming to tame the land, if that were true then dragons days were truly numbered. 

The forest had proved to be a haven for dragons and other mythical creatures. Thomas had found his dragon in that wood two years prior, he’d been the only survivor among his fellow seekers. 

“Aye, it can be done.” Frankie said thoughtfully, she passed the map to Killian who held it up in the early morning light.  
“If we make good time we could even visit the seaside, never know if there will be a basking water type.” Killian hummed, tapping a finger on the coast line before passing the map on to Mary. 

“It’ll be straight north for me, I was so close to finding an ice type last fall.” Her voice took on a determined tone as she passed the map on to Meave who scoffed and passed it directly to Harvey. 

“The southern dessert and the wasteland will be my first stops.” He said proudly as he rolled the map back up and passed it back to Frankie who shoved it back into her bag. 

“Well we should reach the base of the mountain in an hour is we keep up this pace.” Frankie sighed as she turned to look at the trees as they walked past.

“With any luck.” Mary huffed with a roll of her icy eyes. 

Sure enough in an hour's time the teens had made it to the base of the massive mountain. Frankie shifted uncomfortably, anxious to be on her way. Killian was sending longing glances at Meave, who was double checking her supplies. Killian finally stepped over and enveloped her in his arms. Harvey nodded at Frankie, his eyes soft. Frankie knew that he wanted to hug her but she had no intent on allowing him to. Killian pulled away from Meave who looked up at him with wide eyes as he turned to rejoin Frankie. 

“Wait.” Maeve said walking over to Killian. She took off the small woven bracelet that was on her wrist. Killian held out his wrist, she gently wrapped and tied the bracelet around his outstretched arm and looked up at him. He embraced her again in a tight hug. 

“You’re not weak. You can do this.” Killian whispered into the girl's ear. She gave him a soft peck on his cheek but didn’t say anything. Deep down she knew something they didn’t. The young girl walked back over to Harvey who still was studying the map.

“Be safe guys.” Maeve said, looking between each of her companions. 

“Ready?” Harvey asked, putting the map in his satchel. The young girl nodded. The teens shared one last glance, a somber fog falling over them as they examined one another one last time. Mary was the first to break the tense silence, not with words but with her footsteps, her feet crunched on the ground as she retreated into the forest. Frankie nodded at Harvey, who mouthed, ‘Be careful’ before she turned and followed after Mary. Killian was close behind her, his neck craning to watch Meave and Harvey as they departed. Meave waved with a teary smile and Killian smiled sadly before turning to face forward. Harvey patted the girls shoulder before turning and trudging into the dense forest ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated and highly encouraged!! <3

Levi stood on the sidelines of the large field and watched as his trainees sparred with each other. The sun glared over them, the day was hot for so early on in the summer. The large field was dry and dusty due to the cadets’ boots kicking up the loose earth. Levi watched the nearest pair spar, a short blonde girl and an averagely tall boy with dark brown hair. The fight was over nearly as soon as it started, the blonde girl walking away victorious as the boy landed flat on his ass at his captain’s feet. As the dust settled, Levi noticed a layer of grime settling on his perfectly polished leather boots. He looked down to see the boy rubbing the back of his neck, those jade green eyes of his looking up at Levi a bit sheepishly. 

“You are completely limp out there Jaeger. The goal is to fight your partner, not dance around them.” Levi said now looking at the blonde who had thrown the boy, she was waiting patiently for the kid to return to the fray. The dark haired boy sat up, clearly winded, his shoulders sagged in defeat, Levi stared down to him and kicked his back slightly. Pushing him back on their “battlefield.” 

“Levi.” A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around to see Hange at the gate. She was kneeled over, sweat dripped down her nose, her glasses fogging from the heat and accumulated sweat. Disgusting. He thought to himself as he watched her catch her breath.

“What is it Hange?” Levi asked, walking over to the woman. 

“Erwin needs us to suit up.” Hange said, composing herself. Levi looked around at his team, who were now all listening to their conversation. Large smiles spread on most of their faces, work had been slow since the kingdom had succeeded in capturing Marley. He sighed and walked back over to his team, his arms placed behind his back, head held high. 

“Go get yourselves cleaned up. Captain Hange and I will be back with orders.” Levi ordered, the teenagers all began to head for their assigned barracks to wash up and pull on their uniforms. Once the last of the cadets had fled the field he turned and watched Hange rise to her full height. She swiped the back of her hand over her forehead as she sighed. Levi reached deep into his pocket and produced a neat handkerchief, he offered her the piece of fabric and she accepted it gratefully. 

“Care to share more details about this mission?” Levi asked as he turned to retreat back to the main building where the superior officers of the Scouting Regiment worked and lived. 

“Of course! Essentially there has been an increase in sightings outside of a small village located near Shiganshina. At least three different dragons have been identified in the area. Erwin has given me permission to bring in the smallest of the trio-” 

“That’s enough.” Levi cut her off before she could get too carried away. She huffed in defeat, the wind seeming to leave her sails at Levi’s interruption. 

“Erwin just needs to brief us.” Hange said, now fully composed. She turned and walked away, Levi followed her. Walking a few good paces behind her. They went into the large castle-like building. The space was not up to his standards of cleanliness by any means. The scouts were only using the building as a temporary headquarters, meaning that Erwin had forbidden Levi from cleaning too obsessivelyI. The building was plagued with the smell of mildew and sweat, it made the man want to pinch his nose to attempt to block out the urge to scrub the place down until it shined. He managed to push those urges into the back of his mind as the pair climbed a set of stairs up to the second story where Erwin’s office was. 

Hange knocked on the door three times before letting herself in, the heavy wooden doors groaned in protest as she pushed into the room. Erwin was sitting behind his desk, which was covered in a large map of the continent; he didn’t bother to look up as they entered. Sunlight streamed in through the large bay windows behind him, casting him in a golden glow, his blonde hair shining in the natural light. 

“Eyebrows.” Hange greeted as she saluted a bit lazily, Erwin hummed a small smile playing onto his lips. Levi rolled his eyes and made his way to the nearest wall so he could prop himself against it. 

“Glad that you both could make it.” Erwin finally set his pen down and looked up at the pair. Hange was leaning on his desk, eagerly awaiting his orders. 

“As if we wouldn’t come.” Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes a bit at Erwin’s words. Erwin let out a bark of laughter at the captain’s reply. 

“I’m sure you were enjoying yourself with the cadets out in the courtyard?” Erwin replied smoothly, a mischievous glint in his sapphire eyes. 

“Not in a million years.” Levi grunted, the mere thought of the idiotic children causing a migrane fester within his head. 

“Aw Levi you know that you love those little kids.” Hange cooed as she turned to smile at Levi. 

“I do not.” Levi objected, hoping that Erwin would get on with the assignment. 

“Anyway, I’m sure you’re eager to hear about your next assignment, yes?” Erwin mused, reaching into one of the towering piles of paper and pulling out an envelope. 

“Please.” Levi said exasperatedly as Erwin passed the envelope off to the brunette. 

“Rumor has it there is a trio of dragons that have been spotted on the edge of the western wood, along with a pair of dragon seekers. I’d like for you to bring as many of them back alive as you can. This includes the dragons.” Erwin instructed as he dug around in his desk and pulled out another paper, this one was passed off to Levi, who immediately scanned the document with narrowed eyes. Essentially it was a list of supplies that they were to bring along, chains, dragon skin armor, steel blades, herbs that worked as a powerful sedative etc. 

“Of course, where will we put the beast if we manage to bring one back alive?” Hange inquired as she tucked the envelope into her breast pocket. 

“I’ve made preparations.” Erwin said vaguely much to Hange’s dismay. 

“I’ll trust your judgement Erwin…” Hange said slowly, her brown eyes glinting in the sunlight. 

“When will you expect us back?” Levi asked, folding the paper neatly and placing it safely in his breast pocket. Erwin stood up straight and crossed his arms over his broad chest, a thoughtful look falling over his face. 

“No later than two months time.” Erwin said after a moment of thought. Levi scoffed, his gaze hardening at the estimation. 

“Do you really think it will take that long?” Levi growled, his chin tilting downwards as he scowled at the commander. 

“Hm hopefully not, but I’m sure it will be longer than the recent missions that you’ve been assigned.” Erwin replied, eyebrows knitting together as he pondered the time frame that they were looking at. 

“We’ll have it done by then.” Hange said, conviction thick in her tone. Levi nodded in agreement. 

“The sooner the better, we have to be close to wiping those creatures off the face of the continent.” Levi stated as he glanced up at the dusty bookshelves that lined the walls. Erwin hummed thoughtfully as he drummed his thick calloused fingers on the wood. 

“Agreed, but let’s not get sloppy with this one.” Erwin said darkly as he looked up and scanned his eyes over his two comrades' expressions. They both nodded in agreement and saluted him one last time before leaving to gather their squad and supplies. Hange closed the door softly behind them as they left Erwin’s office, her face was screwed up tightly as she thought about the information that they had just received. 

“I’ll get the brats, you ready the supply wagons.” Levi said, pulling her from her thoughts. She nodded and shot him a weak smile before splitting up with him and heading in the direction of the supply shed. Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, it was going to be a hassle to corral the teens. They hadn’t seen action since the front lines of the war about 4 months prior. He knew that they were probably excited to return to work, while Levi had hoped for a longer break. 

By the time that Levi had reached the parlor, his squad was already lined up, knapsacks at their ankles and fists over their hearts. 

“Hm must say I’m impressed.” Levi admitted as he walked slowly in front of the teens, his shoulders pulled back and hands neatly folded across his lower back. 

“Not often that you idiots are punctual.” Levi mused as he stopped in front of Connie, who was now towering over him. 

“We’re ready sir!” Connie said enthusiastically as he tipped his chin down to look at his captain. 

“Really? Have you double checked your packs yet?” Levi asked with a quirked brow. The kids shuffled a bit guiltily before all collectively stooping and rifling through their bags to double check. Once they were finished Levi gave a curt nod of approval before motioning for them to follow him outside. 

The sun was now hiding behind a thick cloud, casting dark shadows over the encampment. The wagon was nearly ready, a few other lower ranking cadets were scrambling to load the last of the sacks as Hange leaned against the edge, her nose in a book. Levi walked up alongside her and tapped her boot with his own. 

“All set then?” She asked as the teens circled up, the reins of their horses in their fists. 

“Yes ma'am!” Armin said enthusiastically, he’d always been a suck up to Hange. 

“Very well then, Moblit my horse!” Hange said, shutting her book with a loud snapping sound. Moblit, her assistant traded her the reins for her book, a nervous look on his face. 

“You’ll be careful, right section commander?” He asked, eyes wide and almost pleading. Hange waved him off dismissively and laughed a bit, reaching out to ruffle the young man’s hair. 

“Of course Moblit, we’ll be back before you know it!” She assured him, Levi glanced up to see another young cadet bringing his steed over, the black stallion tossed it’s mane, he knew what was going on. Levi accepted the reins with a curt nod in thanks, he tugged himself up and into the saddle, the rest of his cadets following his lead. Armin jogged around the wagon and climbed onto the front seat, clutching the reins as he awaited Levi’s order. Once Levi had done his usual head count and was pleased with the seven heads that he counted he tugged his horses’ reins and trotted out of the fort, his squad behind him. 

“We’ll reach the western woods in three days' time.” He called over the sound of horse hooves as they thundered out of the fortress. 

__ 

Frankie and Killian walked leisurely through the dense forest. The two teens hadn’t talked for what seemed like miles, but they both felt a small comfort in one another's company. 

“You want some?” Killian asked, shoving a small Kebabed rabbit in front of Frankie's face. She pushed it away, already full from the rabbit that she’d had earlier. 

“Fine. More for me I guess.” Killian said, grabbing the remaining rabbit of the small stick and swallowing it whole. Frankie looked at the boy with disgust. He gave her a toothy smile. The afternoon sun beamed down through the canopy of the dense wood and Frankie sighed, they had planned on moving largely at night, when dragons were to be most active. 

“We have to be close. I can feel it.” Frankie said looking around to only see an abundance of trees. She hoped that they could leave the pitiful camp before sundown to continue their journey through the woods. 

“Frank’s. It can take years. We just have to try and have fun while you’re out here.” Killian said, nudging the young girl. She rolled her eyes, of course he would say something stupid like that, he was the one with years to try, she only had about ten months left. 

“I just can’t shake the feeling that something’s here.” Frankie said, turning a corner by the mountain side. They had elected to camp at the foot of a mountain, which was on the edge of the woods, the village about a day’s walk away. Although Frankie was in her element, shrouded by trees, bow on her back and hunting knife secured on her hip, she still felt uneasy. The wood was rumored to be populated largely by mythical creatures yet they hadn't seen anything more exotic than a quail. She stood and rested her hand against the steep wall of the mountain, the stone seemed to hum underneath her fingertips and she pulled her hand back as if she had been struck. She gasped and stared in awe at the mountain side, tilting her head curiously she slowly reached out and placed her fingertips timidly against the stone once more. This time she wasn’t startled by the humming stone, instead she closed her eyes and focused on the vibrations. 

She’d felt this feeling before, it was familiar yet foriegn all at once. Yes, this was the unmistakable feeling of magic, a powerful spell at that. Excitement bubbled in her chest as she recalled the lesson that the elder had taught them a few years back, about how some strong dragons had the ability to cast spells. She pulled her hand back and turned to beam at Killian. 

“Come feel this Killian!” She called out, running over and dragging the boy to his feet and over to the stone. She pressed his open palm onto the mountside, his brows furrowed as she looked up at him expectantly. 

“I knew you should’ve eaten, you’re seeing things.” He teased, pulling his hand off the rock and looking down at her with a wry smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked back at their small camp, 

“Pack it up, we need to check this out, it feels like powerful earth magic.” Frankie said, determination written on her face as she grabbed a handful of dry dirt and tossed it on the fire. The flames flickered out and Killian began to gather their sleeping rolls. Frankie swung her bag over her shoulder and looked back up at the mountain. Killian returned to her side with the supplies in hand, he watched her expectantly, trusting her judgement though he didn’t get the same feeling as her. He did know that it smelled of rain in his nose, a damp smell that was fresh on the mountain side despite the fact that the whole two weeks they had spent in the woods, not a single rain cloud had let loose a drop of water.

He began to mess with the leather bracelet on his wrist. It had become a new habit, the object had permanently made an indent in his pale skin. For it was two sizes too small for him. Though he couldn’t bring himself to take it off. Frankie walked slowly along the base of the mountain, her hand held a few inches off the stone. As they walked further along the mountain Frankie began to hear a voice. Which seemed impossible, for the mountain was far too thick for people to inhabit. 

“We must move him before the hunters find us. I can only hold them off for so long.” The voice was deep and scratchy, it made the young girl shiver. The sound was muffled still, and she was sure that the owner of the voice was the one casting the spell. She placed her ear to the mountain trying to get a better understanding. 

“What’s wrong with ya?” Killian asked, stepping next to Frankie, his eyes filled with confusion. 

“There’s someone inside the mountain.” Frankie said, her eyes darting all along the rock, looking for a weak link in the spell. 

“No one is inside the mountain.” Killian said, following her eyes. 

“I know there is. You have to trust me. I have not gone mad. ” Frankie said, now beginning to run along the mountain side. Killian followed her pace, a bad feeling taking hold over his gut. 

“I never said you had gone mad.” Killian said, with a deep worry in his voice.

The girl ran fast, even dropping her satchel on the ground, much to Killian’s displeasure, he stooped and snatched the bag up once more. She knew there was someone or somethign in there. She just had to find an opening. She was so enraptured with the mountain side, she almost ran right off the edge of a small cliff and into a crystalline pool of water. Killian held her fast, his fist knotted in the back of her cloak. They both breathed heavily as they looked at the water below and the roaring waterfall across the pool.Vines hung from the cliffs, large rocks loomed under the surface of the impossibly clear water, a deer was sipping from the banks, unaware of the teens on the cliff above. 

“That explains the water that I smelled earlier.” Killian mumbled as he gave Frankie’s cloak one last tug and pulled her back against his chest and safely away from the cliffside. Frankie shrugged him off and walked towards a thick brush of vegetation. She pulled her hunting knife off her belt and cut through the vines as if they were warm butter. Once the vines were gone, a rough stone staircase was revealed, Killian whimpered as Frankie fearlessly began to descend the steps. At the bottom they found themselves right below the waterfall, the pond to their right and mountain to their left, they had nowhere to go but under the spray of the water. Frankie inhaled sharply and ducked under, leaving Killian standing dumbstruck on the stone steps. 

“Frankie?” Killian called out with a slightly shaky voice, he unsheathed his dagger, readying himself for a fight. 

“It’s alright Killian, come on in!” Frankie’s voice echoed against the stones as she squinted into the darkness. Killian pushed into the cave and reached out blindly, his hand falling on Frankie’s back, he fisted her cloak once more. She allowed him to hang off of her as she waited for her eyes to adjust. 

“Don’t suppose you have a torch on you?” Killian joked despite his shaking nerves. 

“Actually…” Frankie reached for her bag and yelped when she realized that she’d dropped it in her haste. Killian chuckled and handed it to her, she riffled through the bag and produced some flint and steel and a small candle. She passed the candle to Killian as she struck the steel against the flint, casting small sparks into the darkness. Finally one of the sparks caught the wick, illuminating her face against the darkness. Frankie held the candle up, causing large shadows to be cast along the dripping walls of the cave. 

“There.” Killian said, pointing towards a large passage that sloped upwards, large steps leading up into the darkness. Frankie nodded and carefully picked her way through the moist cave until they reached the mouth of the passage way. Killian still had a tight hold on her cloak, his hot breath on Frankie’s neck was beginning to annoy her. The pair carefully climbed the large steps, stooping down to get a better view of the stairs with the candle. After what felt like hours, they reached a landing, the stairway abruptly turned left going deeper into the mountainside, but having turned the corner, strangely enough they could see what appeared to be daylight. Killian’s grip tightened at the sight, Frankie sighed at the revelation of more stairs and continued to press onward. At last they reached the top, and to their amazement the light that they had seen was indeed sunlight. The top of the vaulted cavern was open, vines draped down the walls of the cave, a freshwater spring bubbled in the center of the large space. 

However what caught their attention was not the impressive cave, no it was the hulking mass that sat hunched to the left of the stairs. Yellow scaled rippled and claws scratched against the stone as the creature turned to pull a vine off the wall. When the massive male dragon moved, he revealed two more dragons, one an emerald green with beady brown eyes, which were focused on a shaking young dragon, curled up between the emerald dragons forelegs. The sandy yellow dragon turned once more to the youngling and offered it the vines, the creature whimpered pathetically. 

“Don’t make me father! It tastes awful!” the small dragon squeaked out, Frankie stood frozen at the entrance, now grateful for Killian’s touch that kept her in the present. 

“You must, this will help with the pain.” The yellow dragon spoke, his voice was gravely and over all abrasive.

“Loto.” A softer voice interjected, the shuffling of wings made a chill run down Frankie’s spine. 

“Mind your father dear.” the dragoness’ head poked over the male’s body, chin tilted downwards to keep her eyes on the young dragon. 

“But mother-” a draft of air breezed through the cavern and the dragons froze, Frankie knew what had happened. Their scent had been revealed, there was no backing down now, it was time to put their knowledge to the test. 

“Who’s there.” The father growled, his head swinging his large head to face the source of the scent. 

“We come in peace!” Frankie called out, holding up her hands to show that she held no weapons. Killian shoved his sword back into its scabbard and held his own hands up. The dragon’s head cocked to the side, his golden eye glinting in the sun, his pupils dilating and contracting as he studied them. It was said that just by looking at a person a dragon could tell if they were pure of heart or not. Frankie and Killian now understood where that saying came from. 

“What’s a pair of dragon seekers doing so deep in the forest? So far into enemy territory?” The golden dragon hummed, his one good eye studying them, his bad eye was milky, a thick pink scar cut down the length of his face. 

“We are in search of our partners, we mean you no harm.” Killian assured the dragons, the smallest one whimpered as it chewed the vines, while the female stood to her full height, at least 10 feet tall at the shoulder, her elegant neck stretched up to at least 13 feet. Meanwhile the male seemed to measure up to be 15 feet tall at the horns and 12 feet at the shoulder. 

“In search for your partners?” The male growled, his head lowering as he took a few threatening steps forwards. 

“Yes.” Killian said, puffing his chest up and lifting his chin, it was known that dragons were not fans of the meek. 

“What is your name boy?” His inquired, now only about 20 feet away, heat radiated off his body, his pale golden scales catching the sunlight beautifully. 

“My name is Killian, Killian MacDuff.” Killian said proudly, his gunmetal eyes glinting as the light that was reflected off the dragon hit his face. 

“MacDuff….” The dragon said thoughtfully, his golden eye narrowing as he inspected the boy. 

“Aye.” 

“I knew a MacDuff once” he said a bit wistfully, his eyes glazing over as he recalled the MacDuff he once knew. 

“It’s a common name…” Killian said a bit awkwardly. 

“Is it now? It’s been so long since I dabbled in the human world.” The dragon mused, turning his head and lowering it to better inspect the boy. 

“That’s the truth, may I ask for your name?” Killian inquired, still standing tall in the creature’s presence, 

“My name is Gyo, this is my mate Emriss and our fledgling Loto.” The dragon said nodding his head in the direction of the two dragons. 

“This is my fellow seeker, Frankie Findlay.” Killian said, extending his arm to the redhead who nodded her head in greeting. 

“Pleased to meet you, come in, come in!” Gyo’s mood almost did a full three sixty as he lifted one of his thick clawed feet to gesture for the pair to enter the cavern fully. He turned and padded back over to Emriss and Loto who were still sitting to the left in a makeshift nest. 

“Pleased to meet you.” Emriss said, leaning forward, her brown eyes soft and filled with kindness. 

“Likewise.” Frankie smiled, not sure what else to do, she extended her hand. Emriss seemed taken aback for a moment before shuffling to extend her clawed foot, tenderly she placed her claw in Frankie’s palm. The girl’s breath faltered as the beast slowly shook her hand. 

“How sweet, it’s been so very long since I’ve seen a seeker.” She mused as she withdrew her claw and tucked it under her chest. Loto covered her face with her wings, which Frankie noticed had holes riddled through the thin skin. 

“Do you mind me asking what-” 

“Those damn Scouts shot her down.” Gyo’s voice interrupted Frankie before she could even finish her question. 

“I should’ve known.” Killian snarled, matching Gyo’s frustration. 

“We have a healer in our village, if you would let us help her.” Frankie offered, the small fledgling peeked out from under her wing and looked hopefully up at her father. 

“No, it’s much too far. We will stay here until she is healed.” Gyo said, his jaw clenching as he thought of the options that were before him. 

“Gyo...We’ve been grounded for nearly a month now. And poor Loto’s in a whole world of pain. This is our chance.” Emriss said reasonably, her brown eyes wide and almost pleading towards her mate who’s own eyes seemed to melt under her gaze. 

“I suppose… that it has been a while.” Gyo grumbled, as he lifted his large head to stare up at the open ceiling. 

“And your spell… certainly you can’t hold it much longer.” Emriss continued, her silky voice made Frankie ease, she stood up as well and brushed her horns against her mate’s, who also relaxed with her touch. 

“You’re right, it’s been more taxing than I anticipated, holding the spell for this long.” Gyo admitted as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Frankie looked at Killian, who was looking up at the pair with wide eyes. 

“We can make it, if one of you could carry Loto then we could make the trip back in maybe a day or two.” Frankie said hopefully as she watched the pair break apart. 

“True, we could. But how do we know we can trust you?” Gyo grumbled, his ears flicked impatiently as Killian and Frankie both hesitated to answer. 

“Become our partners! If we can handle the powers that you give us, you’ll know that we’re worthy. If not then…” Frankie said, her confidence surprisingly holding throughout the statement. 

“You’ll die.” Gyo growled, his eyes sparking with intrigue at the small challenge presented before him. 

“That’s correct.” She agreed, nodding her head curtly as she examined Emriss’ reaction as well as Gyo’s. 

“Very well then, I’ll take the boy, Emriss you can have the girl.” Gyo’s voice rumbled in his chest as he shifted and lowered his head, bringing his nose level to Killian who hesitated to reach out. Nothing could prepare him for what he experienced when he touched the golden creature’s nose. A hot gust of dry air nearly knocked him clean off his feet, the heat burned his skin and made his lips feel chapped. The heat swirled in his chest and for a moment he was sure that it would cause his chest cavity to explode. He felt as though he’d been transported to the desert, sand stinging his cheeks and the sun beating down on his strawberry blonde head. But to his surprise when he opened his eyes he was still standing in the cavern. 

“Hm now that’s surprising. Normally I don’t match well with scrawny kids.” Gyo huffed, a brazen bout of laughter falling from his jaws. Killian let out a shaky breath of relief as he fell to his knees. Frankie watched with wide eyes as he closed his eyes tightly and fell onto his side. 

“Is that...normal?” she asked anxiously as he rocked back and forth. 

“More or less. The more compatible the seeker and dragon the less painful the transferal will be.” Emriss answered, standing and walking over to Frankie who swallowed her nerves. 

“Alright then…” Frankie relented as Emriss stooped to her level and jutted her nose out for Frankie to touch. When Frankie’s hand came in contact with the warm scales, she felt no pain. But she felt a surge of warmth course through her veins, the scent of wildflowers, damp leaves, campfires, and fresh air graced her senses. Frankie gasped, keeping her hand on the dragoness who chuckled. 

“You’re a hunter then?” Emriss inquired as she pulled away, Frankie swayed on her feet as she looked up at the dragoness in awe. 

“Aye, that’s correct.” Frankie said, still shaken from her experience. She felt no different really, just more aware of her surroundings, everything seemed to smell stronger, all her senses amplified and perfectly tuned. 

“I feel like I’m going to be sick.” Killian moaned as he managed to climb to his feet and lean heavily on Frankie. 

“That is normal, we’ll take the rest of the afternoon to rest before we depart.” Gyo declared, turning on his heel and wandering over to a rocky outcrop, where he leapt up and laid down, curling his tail around his massive body. 

“Congratulations young heroes. I hope that our partnership will be long and prosperous.” Emriss congratulated as she dipped her head, a small smile gracing her narrow features. 

“Thank you.” Frankie bowed before leading Killian to the pool to freshen up. Killian pulled his palms through the deep blue water. Looking a bit queasy as he washed his face off. 

“I’m not feeling so good.” He said before pressing his body weight on the mossy stones. He heaved over, throwing up all the rabbit he had eaten before. Frankie took the small piece of fabric that had been holding her hair up and put into his. Tying his strawberry blonde locks behind his head as he continued to get sick. Frankie sighed sitting next to the young boy. She had felt light headed but was definitely in better shape than the tewn who was now lying on the floor.


End file.
